Special the Fantastic Four
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Like the furious energy from the blue of clear sky—of a thunder ball of energy that nobody knows what energy it is composed of –slamming and striking one in back of the base of the skull –a flare is shot out of a building top!
1. Chapter 1

M, G. Duramen _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Approximate Word Count 300

506 Cottage Road Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

3372

EXTRA EDITION FAN 4 –: …DISABLED

HERO SPECIAL –THE FANTASTIC FOUR!

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Like the furious energy from the blue of clear sky—of a thunder ball of energy that nobody knows what energy it is composed of –slamming and striking one in back of the base of the skull –a flare is shot out of a building top and the flare makes a chemical gas smoke that changes into the shape of a "four". Women and men alike form a crowd in the streets –pointing up as a rumor sweeps across the crowded mob within five minutes! The police in the area next to where the chemical smoke cloud was got together to compare notes as to what was going on. One cop touched base with the other two quickly that there was rumors about a Martian invasion—a real version of THE WAR OF THE WORLDS broadcast! Were the clouds of grey poison chemical gas—human bug spray made of poison chemical black mist sprayed by "bug-like" tripods? Who were **"**the **Four?"** Were those selfsame**, "Four"** going to stand above humankind as their rulers? …. .

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approximately Word 800

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"HANDICAPPED SUPER

HEROES—SUPERMAN'S COUSIN KARA SUPERGIRL!"

by

Mark Walter Meredith

If one were to bet just an average someone that SuperGirl Linda once thought that SuperGirl Linda was SuperMan Kent does anybody out there think this average someone would take such a bet? One might think that the answer to that would be yes, but that average someone would lose some money!

It all begins in the fifties. While**_ Marvel Comics _**was still appealing to some Tales from the Crypt-type readers, the good old-fashioned SUPERMAN'S comics was still appealing to good old fashioned kids. In comics, sometimes try-out characters are introduced who display a new concept or idea for one issue, then die—in the end of the comic book story. Metallo and; the Kryptonite Man were such. Yet another was the first BullsEye, and so was SuperGirl Kara Zor-El such also. Whenever readers like such an idea, the creators of the comic book bring back such a try-out character.

The first appearance of (Ms. Lee), Kara, was found in an old fashioned story where **"SuperMan's"** young "pal" Jimmy Olsen found an ancient magic artifact that granted him a wish. James Olson spent the wish on **"SuperMan"** wishing for SuperMan Kent to have a Super"Girl" to be his Super Girlfriend_! A _Supergirl materialized that was magical and looked just like (Ms. Lee), Kara, the cousin that Clark hadn't met yet at that point.

After SuperMan El met Supergirl –Lois felt sad because the Super"-Girl" had powers, which she could not have. When SuperMan El confronted a big Kryptonite meteorite, Supergirl said she'd handle it because it wouldn't affect her since she was made of "magic." The Supergirl was bluffing –,_..._though, because James Olson had wished that Supergirl would be just like SuperMan El; thus Supergirl naturally had the same weaknesses as SuperMan El. Supergirl sacrificed herself to save SuperMan El and faded away into nothing upon her death. One could argue that when Jimmy Olson wished for_ a _Supergirl that was just exactly like SuperMan El in her powers, that the Supergirl would take the form of the only Kryptonian that was alive throughout space and had the closest matching DNA to SuperMan El in Kent's (as his) only living and surviving family members.

When Krypton exploded, a whole city was blown into outer space called Argo City. Because a cloud of breathable air was clinging to this chunk of Krypton, the dwellers of this city Argo –upon that land –worked together to erect a dome over Argo and the surrounding land to keep that atmosphere on what was left of that remnant of Krypton. A scientist led the citizens of Argo who was named _"El"_ –that _El_ was the brother of a Kryptonian genius whose last name was also _El_. The scientist from Argo City –his name being: "ZOR."

- Because of exposure to Krypton's nuclear uranium core explosion..., _..._the ground beneath Argo City composed of the Krypton matter of the chunk of rock Argo was built upon, began to turn to Kryptonite beneath their very feet! Luckily for the survivors of Argo –and thanks to ZOR's studies in irradiation_..._, he had a surplus of lead sheet metal that was stored in his laboratory with which they were able to cover the bedrock of Kryptonite!

**Then -**, eventually they were encountered by a mass of asteroids that were heading for an uninhabited passing solar system's planets to burn up in their individual atmospheres. The "meteorites," as they are specifically called penetrated holes in the protective layer of sheet metal!

_El_ knew that there was only a short_ amount_ of time before the small**_ amount_** of air in the dome became radioactive with the distinct radiation of Green-Kryptonite radiation. Jor-El's brother rushed to create a space rocket in which he could send his teenage daughter to an inhabited **safe planet** to live for the rest of _Kara -El's_ life.

_Kara's_ mother **Alura Zor-El** used a space telescope to search for a fitting inhabited planet that was right for _Kara_ -with. She espied at many inhabited worlds, but then she spotted one that caught **Alura's** eye. **Alura** found a blue planet that by monumental odds already had a Krypton Samaritan **"SuperMan"** who was a renowned hero –upon this planet Earth. An infant Kryptonian had beaten _Kara_ who was living on Argo City –, _..._had rocketed past the piece of Krypton on which Argo City was upon –at great velocities -, reaching Earth before Argo and the detached Kryptonite mass was salvaged by its surviving citizens—and eventually made into **livable** – by building a dome over it to contain its breathable atmosphere. …. .

_..._... Continued... _..._

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approximate Word Count 2,100

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"HANDICAPPED SUPER HEROES –FREDERICK FREEMAN —SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

by

Mark W. Meredith

I am making a gambit that one doesn't really think that a partially paralyzed 13 year old boy with a broken spine could be a super powered hero. That would be a bet that on all counts – – I would win. There is a superhero out there today that uses a crutch and has a limp. Frederick Freeman was a friend of a boy named Billy Batson. Young Mr. Freeman was a fan of _Captain Marvel_ –wanting to meet _Captain Marvel_ –when little did he know that young Mr. Freeman already had met _Captain Marvel_ because _Captain Marvel_ was in truth his best friend Batson. Mr. Freeman's an orphan like Batson because his parents were killed in a boating accident. He loved boating though and if a horse bucks one off then get right back in the saddle because Mr. Freeman _lived_ with his grandpa and they often went fishing with him some "Saturday morns". One of those Saturday "morns" _Captain Marvel_ was high above Fawcett City above the clouds in a spacecraft fighting the Captain Nazi, Albrecht Krieger who had just been unfrozen from World War II. At that point Batson, Captain Marvel was Nazi's, Albrecht Krieger's archenemy and he finished the battle punching Nazi, Albrecht Krieger unconscious, he being defeated fell off of the star-craft and plunged to the Earth. Later Nazi, Albrecht Krieger tumbled to Earth plummeting, splashing into a body of water next to young Mr. Freeman in his fishing rowboat. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger plunged from "heaven" and he thought that it could only be young Mr. Freeman's hero-_Captain Marvel_! Young Mr. Freeman jumped feet first into the water near the boat to help the person up into the boat and as he got back into the boat, young Mr. Freeman's grandfather and he stood on both sides of Nazi, Albrecht Krieger to help Nazi, Albrecht Krieger stand hunched over gaining his composure he thanked them by grabbing his grandfather and throwing Mr. Freeman, Senior left-handed –killing his granddad. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger thanked Mr. Freeman by beating him into a body-cast and lashing out with a fist to young Mr. Freeman's back—snapping his spine. He was put into a full body-cast—put into a hospital –where his good friends came to visit and cheer up the embittered Mr. Freeman because he was now paralyzed. Mr. Freeman was bitter because of the fact that Mr. Freeman had young Mr. Freeman's grandfather killed. Luckily Mr. Freeman's friends were Batson and Mary Batson. Batson and Mary Batson planned to go in the middle of the night to the hospital and Mr. Freeman's hospital room after he had fallen asleep –after Mary Batson and he had said their individual code words, "SHAZAM!"! and changed into the Captain Marvel Family—_Captain Marvel_ himself—and Mary Marvel too! When Mary Marvel and _Captain Marvel_ arrived in the middle of the night in the dimly lit hospital's room they sneaked with Mr. Freeman's body out of the hospital and flew with his sleeping body to the Rock of Eternity Mountain spire-tip that floated at the end of time where Batson received his magical powers. The wizard SHAZAM who gave him – —Batson's marvel-powers sat upon the wizard SHAZAM'S throne. The wizard SHAZAM looked downward upon the sleeping Mr. Freeman's peaceful face and told the Marvel Family that the wizard SHAZAM had already given all of his magical superpowers to Batson and anybody whom was a brother or sister to him.

Meredith-2 "…ROES –FREDERICK FREEMAN —SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Meredith-3 "…ROES –FREDERICK FREEMAN —SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

He stated the immutable fact that he couldn't grant young Mr. Freeman the magical super powers that the old wizard never used because he had already granted all of the wizard SHAZAM'S magical super powers to Batson and any brothers or sisters of Batson's that said their "magickal code word" which was the wizard SHAZAM'S _**name.**_ Maria Marvel Maria Batson and Batson, Captain Marvel figured out what SHAZAM the wizard was trying to say by reading in between the lines and figuring out the riddles the wizard SHAZAM was talking in. Wizard SHAZAM had given Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel the same super hero's powers that wizard SHAZAM never used but he and her could give 33 percent of their power they use to young Mr. Freeman! Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel Maria Batson agreed to share their powers with Mr. Freeman. Since Batson, Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel Maria Batson were both Captain Marvels they assigned their name as Mr. Freeman's individual magic codeword –to save him.

Meredith-4 "…ZAM, JUNIOR"

He gently awoke the lying Mr. Freeman and Batson, Captain Marvel told him to say Batson's, Captain Marvel's name. He whispered, "_Captain Marvel_." and a peal of **thunder** drowned out Mr. Freeman's words. A magical lightning bolt went through the Rock of Eternity and conducted through the ceiling of the cave as the thunder _"__**struck**__"_ and the bolt hit him reducing everything on the ground—around Mr. Freeman to debris. In the place where he once **was** now stood Captain Marvel, Junior! Mr. Freeman's bones were healed and he was not paralyzed! Batson, Captain Marvel, Freddy Freeman Captain Marvel, Junior and Mary Marvel Maria Batson went to find and destroy the menace of Captain Nazi who was still on the loose. Batson, Captain Marvel**;** Mary Marvel Maria Batson; and Fred Freeman Captain, Junior went out looking for him –the new Marvel Family looking for a fight with Nazi, Albrecht Krieger. Marvel Family located Nazi, Albrecht Krieger's rampage—he swooped out of the sky, rammed him with Fred Freeman's Captain, Junior healthy new super strong legs in the lower back of "NAZI – "—(Albrecht Krieger –) –an ironic attack upon Nazi, Albrecht Krieger and a _just_ revenge blow. He was in agonizing pain it looked like but because of the nature of Nazi, Albrecht Krieger's powers—Nazi's, Albrecht Krieger's spine was not snapped. The new Marvel Family had fistfights with Nazi, Albrecht Krieger pummeling and pounding him – punching Nazi, Albrecht Krieger from every direction at once and in intervals. Batson, Captain Marvel once again was the one with the most experience to one more time pummel Nazi, Albrecht Krieger with a haymaker left cross to his head that knocked him senseless and knocked Nazi, Albrecht Krieger –out. Nazi, Albrecht Krieger is now the archenemy of the patriotic super powered hero Fred Freeman Captain, Junior because of the personal battle between each other. He was still taken care of by young Mr. Freeman's grandmother but he felt like he was orphaned twice—one more time all over again. The Marvel Family inducted Fred Freeman Captain, Junior into it, which helped the fact that he, was orphaned. After a time his mortal body healed and he found that when he called out Mr. Freeman's own magic code word a second time that young Mr. Freeman would change back into a normal young teen again and Mr. Freeman's legs were paralyzed and that he needed a crutch to walk.

Meredith-5 "…MAN —SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

... Fred Freeman Captain, Junior soon began to have feelings for his fellow teammate Mary Marvel Maria Batson and Fred Freeman Captain, Junior wanted to be her boyfriend but Batson, Captain Marvel thought that the idea of his best friend dating Batson's, Captain Marvel's own twin sister Mary Marvel Maria Batson was gross. Fred Freeman Captain, Junior and Batson, Captain Marvel fought over it –him supposedly protecting young Mary Marvel Maria Batson. Angry –Fred Freeman Captain, Junior quit the new Marvel Family and went to live in New York, U.S.A. for a fresh new start as a different super hero renaming himself C.M.3 (for Captain Marvel III). He met a young woman who was handicapped just like Fred Freeman C.M.3 when a young woman was jumping off of a building! Young Mr. Freeman was passing by and saw her falling! Mr. Freeman, the C.M. flew by her and caught her—saving her!_"__Amy__"_was very thankful after she had experienced how scary it really was to fall from a building and considered that she could actually have been dead by that moment. "_Amy_" suddenly had started to become attracted to young Mr. Freeman. Her name was just "_Amy_" and she was a young teenage woman who developed multiple personalities as a child and then her symptoms went away but she had even more problems when she became a teenager and she got her powers! "_Amy_" began to be able to absorb electrical energy but she couldn't control the electrical energy coming out of "_Amy_'s" body! In MARVEL comics super-humans are called mutants, … the Ultraverse comics they're called Ultras, and in SUPERMAN's universe they've recently established that super humans are called metahumans. It is a mystery where the metagene comes from sometimes but her metagene kicked in sometime in her early teens and an inventor took pity on her and built her a compact flexible circuitry outfit that could be worn under "_Amy_'s" clothes, which was thin and not bulky. Assumably the circuitry would direct the electrical bolts back inside "_Amy_"_._ One time after that –when he had to call upon his powers he said Mr. Freeman's, the C.M'.S special magic words, _"Captain Marvel"_! the magiCKAL **lightning bolt** that gave him super-dense muscles conducted **through **Mr. Freeman, the C.M. and partly into _**"Chain-Lightning" "Amy**__.__**"**_ The **magickal** lightning bolt supercharged her with "magical" electrons and the lightning leapt through her body and partially into the air to form "_**Chain-Lightning's" "Amy'**_s" multiple personalities. **Because of the stress**, the multiple personalities that lay dormant inside _Amy_ came to the fore**. **She was able to—with her power –create electricity versions and outlines of "_Amy_'s lightning" and couldn't control their appearances even with the suit on_.__ This_ time "_**Chain-Lightning's") "Amy**_'s" multiple personalities**'-forms** were given **solidity** by Mr. Freeman's magic lightning**! **The** Inner Child** was a hulking, super-strong _**Monster**_ –destroying everything; "Amber" became **ver**_y_ angry and aggressive; **Id** was a small girl personality that was trapped inside each of the others; and there were more personalities creating pandemonium in the they were a group called Chain-Lightning! "_Amy_" couldn't control them in solid form and it took help from another crime-fighter from Fawcett Comics **–**_**the **_vigilante Mister Scarlet to help Mr. Freeman, the C.M. to round the multiple personalities all up and **stop their rampage/riot.**

Meredith-6 "…CAPPED SUPER HEROES –FREDERICK FREEMAN —SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Meredith-7 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES –FREDERICK FREEMAN —SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

Suddenly Rich Grayson, the first Robin was looking for any teenage super heroes Rich Grayson (Nightwing) could get—to quickly form Teen Titans. When some unknown super heroes: "Risk"; Fringe; Prism; the _"_ Mad Mod_"_; "Omen"; MR. Jupiter and Argent were beginning to call themselves the Teen Titans II—Grayson_;_Timothy Drake, Robin III; Linda Supergirl Danvers and Mr. Freeman, the C.M. were rounded up by Grayson to see these teenagers that thought they were Teen Titans and see why they called themselves Teen Titans. It turned out that The Atom II was leading a group of half human/alien teens and that the newspapers had called them Teen Titans. Grayson fought beside and OKAYed **this** new Teen Titans and Mr. Freeman, the C.M. decided to join with_this_new team. Mr. Freeman, the C.M. found a relationship with the heroine Argent, Toni Moretti.

Meredith-8 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES –FREDERICK FREEMAN —SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

So Mr. Freeman finally found a relationship after a long time dealing with his different-ability –ever since he had been **differently-abled –**and dealing with the _problems_ of **the handy capable** all around Mr. Freeman in his life. After Teen Titans series ended after a "good amount—"—of time –there came a "hip," new team of young teenaged super heroes—named Young Justice that soon graduated –to become the newest version of Teen Titans whom , the C.M. joined! Mr. Freeman, the C.M. was finally reunited one day with the rest of the new Marvel Family –and they mended their differences, –they re-formed back together—as a team. Mr. Freeman **re-gained** his old moniker, Captain Marvel, Junior once again –and-the Marvel Family is as powerful as it once was—again.

... … Continued... ...

Meredith-9 "…DICAPPED SUPER HEROES –FREDERICK FREEMAN —SHAZAM, JUNIOR"

The End


	4. Chapter 4

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Approximate Words Count 700

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

AN ARTICLE –TEASING

AND THE SUPERPOWERS –: …A PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPER HUMANS

SPECIAL EXTRA!

by

Mark W. Meredith

The Penguin, The Scare Crow, The SabreTooth, the Toad, The Angel, Calisto, DareDevil, The Thing what do these people have in common? Right –they all got their names from being teased when they were young. 

_ _ _Oswald-Cobblepot-The-Penguin— when he was younger was short and had a stocky frame with a potbelly. Plus because "Ozzy" Cobblepot had a pointy roman nose that looked like some bird's beak. _He when he was little he was teased by his classmates and young "Ozzy" Cobblepot was called the Penguin because of the shape of his big stomach, small skull and weak chin. It didn't help that "Ozzy" Cobblepot had short legs and was short like a real penguin –neither._ No one teased "Ozzy" Cobblepot more than one bully named **Sharky**._ His father widowed his mother early because of the fact that one overcast day young "Ozzy" Cobblepot's father decided to not take an umbrella with his father's self when his father went out one day and "Ozzy" Cobblepot's father thought it wouldn't be raining that day. It did rain heavily and by the time "Ozzy" Cobblepot's dad got back –his dad had caught a bad case of pneumonia and soon died._ "Ozzy" Cobblepot's mom told "Ozzy" Cobblepot to take with him an umbrella wherever "Ozzy" Cobblepot went. One day in grade school it was Hallowe'en and "Ozzy" Cobblepot wore an outfit for that day**. Sharky** wore a shark costume and saw some kid wearing a tuxedo as a costume. **Sharky** made that anonymous boy and "Ozzy" Cobblepot undress in front of him in the hallway at school in front of everybody and change costumes as a joke. _"Ozzy" Cobblepot was forced to wear the tuxedo all day –because it made "Ozzy" Cobblepot look like a penguin. _"Ozzy" Cobblepot's father owned a bird pet shop._ "Ozzy" Cobblepot would spend hours with the birds –learning how to treat them to get their love—it was second-nature to him. _"Ozzy" Cobblepot seeked solace in spending all day with his pets. _He was teased by "Ozzy" Cobblepot's fellow classmates for having an umbrella everywhere with him. _One day "Ozzy" Cobblepot decided to stop the bullying of **Sharky** and fight back. In order to show **Sharky** that "Ozzy" Cobblepot was a hard worker like he always told him to be –— – "Ozzy" Cobblepot trained in the martial arts. _"Ozzy" Cobblepot lost all of "Ozzy" Cobblepot's weight and became stocky with muscle—but "Ozzy" Cobblepot's classmates still thought he was still fat because of his thick boned frame. When **Sharky** finally tried to beat up "Ozzy" Cobblepot–he fought back and "Ozzy" Cobblepot—because of "Ozzy" Cobblepot's exercising harder—and just the simple fact that "Ozzy" Cobblepot had more fighting skill –of course he won. Life had one more cruel lesson to tell "Ozzy" Cobblepot and so did **Sharky.** When "Ozzy" Cobblepot went to the pet store that evening he had already broken into his father's pet store and **Sharky** with his popular friends had killed all of the pets. _"Ozzy" Cobblepot after graduating high school became a mob boss who everybody called the Penguin. **Sharky** became a small-time criminal and replaced his teeth with sharp metal teeth. When he finally caught up with **Sharky** –—–— he took Ozzy Cobblepot The Penguin's blowtorch umbrella—had his gangsters hold his arms back and welded his sharp teeth together so he couldn't open his mouth. …. .

- - -30- - -

M, G. Duramen _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approx. Count 200

506 Cottage Road Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

3372

AfterWords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily –if you don't want it to be – then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? … Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 6

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Approx. Word Cnt. 1,300

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Dis-Abled Super Human-Heroes: the Hulk's Arch-enemy, Emil Blonsky the Abomination

by

Mark W. Meredith

I'm making a gambit that the average man on the street doesn't think there is a hulk with the mind of a man instead of a mind of a monster. That's one question you could ask that the man on the street would get wrong! The man on the street wouldn't know that there is an archenemy of Rob Banner the Savage Hulk that is stronger than him because of Gamma Radiation but for some reason isn't a monster when it comes to his brain! I will explain how this could be so later on in the article but for now I'll just tell you that the story of how Bob Banner Savage Hulk first met Abomination Mr. Blonsky is a story of disability, self-loathing, and suicide. Abomination Mr. Blonsky's story begins about the 60's.

Emil Blonsky as a human being wasn't perfect to start with. Before Abomination Mr. Blonsky was a monster he was already a worse person than Bob Banner Savage Hulk would ever be. Mr. Blonsky was living in the Union of Independent States, married to a wife that he would beat very badly. Assumable, Abomination Mr. Blonsky beat his wife because of how Abomination Mr. Blonsky felt ugly on the inside.  Abomination Mr. Blonsky worked for the still-together Soviet Union as a covert agent named Agent R-Seven. Abomination Mr. Blonsky was shipped out to be assigned to a position as the second Soviet spy posted in New Mexico's Gamma Base._ Gamma Base was a military base for Bob Banner Savage Hulk to experiment with radiation at. The first Union of Soviet Socialists Republic spy assigned there made a Gamma Radiation test begin too soon, to kill the scientist Bob Banner Savage Hulk. The spy Igor Starsky had only succeeded in creating the Incredible Hulk who got revenge on Igor and Igor was eventually given back to Union of Independent States after the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic disbanded. Bob Banner Savage Hulk finally made his way back to Gamma Base.  He had been traveling on the road since the Incredible Hulk was created and Bob Banner Savage Hulk finally made his way back to Gamma Base. Bob Banner Savage Hulk had decided that Bob Banner Savage Hulk would go back to Gamma Base facilities and sneak in where his old Gamma equipment and inventions were. Dr. Rob Banner decided to turn Bob Banner's Savage Hulk's Gamma mechanisms up to more than the full dosage of radiation that he had taken when the Incredible Hulk was created, and end it all. According to Dr. Rob Banner, more than twice the dose of radiation should kill a man. After he set the machine to more than twice the dose, Army soldiers had heard a silent alarm and had fallen across Dr. Rob Banner setting the device. One of the Army soldiers was the covert agent Abomination Mr. Blonsky. Mr. Blonsky saw that Dr. Rob Banner had set the machine and saw Abomination Mr. Blonsky's chance to press a button that would irradiate him stronger than the Incredible Hulk. Despite the other soldiers' commands to stay away from the machine he took Abomination's Mr. Blonsky's chance and didn't listen. Abomination Mr. Blonsky took his opportunity and pressed the button quickly before he could think about it twice. The mechanism device shot down upon him a shower of Gamma Rays that changed Abomination Mr. Blonsky into a scaly green hulk. He had Abomination Mr. Blonsky's human intelligence, though. How can this be, though? In more recent years the writers of comics have established that Bob Banner Savage Hulk had multiple personality disorder when Dr. Rob Banner was very young and that Gamma Rays bring out what's inside of a person. Other "Gamma creatures" include Leonard Samson " Doc Samson " who only his hair turned green and Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk who turned tall and green yet kept her mind. Leonard Samson " Doc Samson " whom studied Gamma Radiation and was a psychiatrist has said before that when Leo Samson was young he wanted to be like the Hercules of The Bible named Samson. Leonard Samson " Doc Samson " has studied the effects of Gamma Rays on creatures and says Leo Samson's childhood dreams of being Samson made he-himself become the super-hero (Doc) Samson when first exposed to Gamma Rays. Henceforth Leo Samson has said that Jennifer Walters went from tomboyish to curvy because of her inner sexuality. Thusly the psychologist has explained that he (Mr. Blonsky) is an ugly version of the Incredible Hulk because he is ugly on the inside. Bob Banner Savage Hulk has beaten Mr. Blonsky at least four times probably usually because when Bob Banner Savage Hulk gets mad the Incredible Hulk gets stronger than him. One time he beat Abomination Mr. Blonsky by using Bob Banner's Savage Hulk's cunning and merely Bob Banner Savage Hulk simply broke a nuclear waste containment cylinder over Abomination Mr. Blonsky's head. The nuclear waste poured out all over Abomination's Mr. Blonsky's head. This move on Bob Banner's Savage Hulk's part caused Abomination Mr. Blonsky's face to become a shambling mess. After Abomination Mr. Blonsky escaped from the Vault— ... a super-powered prison, due to the disfiguring stigmata caused to Abomination's Mr. Blonsky's face Mr. Blonsky lived in the sewers of Manhattan Island for a long time.

One day Bob Banner Savage Hulk's wife Betty Banner from the Hulk movie series had gotten pregnant and it looked like Bob Banner Savage Hulk was going to have a son in the near future. One dimension that had its own Earth and it was in the current time in its own future Peter Parker had a teen age daughter that was named May Parker the Spider-Girl. In that dimension it was around that time established that Bob Banner Savage Hulk was raising a son.

In a two issue series called The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect he was brought to a supposed future where after many nuclear wars all of the Peter Parker Spider-Man company heroes were dead but Bob Banner Savage Hulk was ruler of the Earth. The radiation from the future nuclear wars just merely made Bob Banner Savage Hulk stronger and more angry and more out of control. Bob Banner Savage Hulk was merely called the Maestro in that time. Bob Banner Savage Hulk who was supposedly cured and could control the Incredible Hulk in the present was brought to the future to defeat the bearded Maestro and free mankind from this tyrant. In a sequel series to The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect called ABOMINATIONS – Abomination Mr. Blonsky from the future came backward in time to make sure the son of Bob Banner Savage Hulk did not become the monarch of planet Earth in the future making Abomination Mr. Blonsky a super-human hero when it came down to the people in the future. This goes to show that anybody could overcome their Demons and disabilities and do good in the world. Since then Abomination Mr. Blonsky's face has healed assumably due to the effects of Mr. Blonsky's Gamma mutation powers. …. .

- - -30- - -

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approx. Count 200

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily –if you don't want it to be – then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? .Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 7

M, G. Duramen _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Approximate Word Count 1,000

506 Cottage Road Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

3372

"DIS ABLE-D HERO SPECIAL EDITION! THE

FIRST APPEARANC**ES** OF ANTHONY IRON MAN STARK!"

by

Mark Meredith

In 1963 – in March a Marvel milestone issue-**comic book** was put out and published by **Marvel** Comics—that was the first appearance of a character that struck a chord with readers of classic **Marvel** books. Issue #39 of** Tales of Suspense **was created**. Tales of Suspense **was a **TALES FROM THE CRYPT-**like comic book that had short tales that had a different writing concept in each short story with an unexpected twist ending which was supposed to be a blending/cross between horror and detective story. On the side of the cover there were three panels of a man's hands taking iron combat boots off of a table with Invincible Iron Man's disassembled armor upon it –, ...then the chest-plate/mask—, ...then the forearm/gloves as Stan Lee wrote with "the rule of threes" begun in fairy tales written in exciting, spiky narration boxes**,** "Who?"

"**WHO** …. ."

"_**WHO ….**__**,**__**"**_Mr. Lee continued in the** third,** last—, spiky "narration box." 

"**W**HO ... OR WHAT ... Is THE NEWEST, most BREATH-TAKING, most sensational SuperHero OF ALL?"

Meredith-2 "…BLE-D HERO SPECIAL EDITION! THE FIRST APPEARANC**ES** OF ANTHONY IRON MAN STARK!"

"IRON MAN …. " Below that: unboxed narration in large bold comic book lettering, "He_** lives! **_" and below that_**, "HE WALKS!"**_

"**HE**

**CONQUERS!"** Under Invincible Iron Man's logo that looks like it is carved of iron with rivets in it –and beside the comic book lettering was a drawing of the first Invincible Iron Man armor that Tony Stark's first armor from the movie and the movie Iron Monger armor were based on. The first Invincible Iron Man armor looks very much like the first jury-rigged Invincible Iron Man armor from the movie—with the stocky **iron** _GRAY_ hulking armor with the thick boots, and thick metal "treads", for thick soles –as if Stark the Iron Man were wearing stocky metal combat boots ("kickers" as the kiddos call them). Below the Invincible Iron Man's "combat boots" there is a yellow narrator box saying how this comic was from the same "dugout" full of the team of writers, and comic book artists—who created the-Spiderman, the Fantastic Four, and the-Next Avengers! Imagine being inside a darkened room –looking at the center of a shadow-lined, blank wall with nothing on it save for a tiny crack that goes up the entirety of the wall to the top. Imagine being an eastern hemisphere terrorist working in the chambers of your base—wandering into this empty chamber and wandering to this wall for no particular reason and staring up at this wall with a crack across it. Suddenly –quizzically you hear thunderous Frankenstein-esque steely monstrous footfalls! You listen suspenseful –...frozen in panic as lumbering robotic steps come closer—and closer to your wall! Imagine Stark the Iron Man rips the crack open from the other side with Stark the Iron Man's iron gauntleted hands ripping the cavern wall in two! Imagine yourself thinking that you're in trouble—being a terrorist in these chambers and hallways working for a warlord as Invincible Iron Man comes for vengeance! Finally –too soon oh far too soon you finally meet the revenge of the Invincible Iron Man –face to-face! It all begins on the other side of the globe on the defensive perimeter of an "eastern" war zone where Stark's inventive laboratory lies. Stark has an "electrical magnet" bolted to a metal table to display to a United States government representative. In front of the steel table bolted down –is a door to a bank vault Stark recently had installed for a demonstration to the government representative. Stark had only to plug a small battery into "the electric magnet" which both were designed by Stark and the electrical magnet drew in an electric flow of invisible electric rays and the electromagnet began pulling at the vault door the army representative finally said to Stark, " … Stark! That just isn't possible!" Stark held Stark's hand up and said, " … On! … Energizing the magnet!" The vault began to make an audible creaking, groaning noise of bending iron –and soon the thick door bent in half horizontally and snapped in two suddenly with a, "SNAP!" sound! The United States government representative said that Stark's device could have many military applications like Stark's military rocket launchers the size of flashlights that can be carried by each soldier! The military took Stark by helicopter to see Stark's weapons at work. While viewing the war zone Stark tripped a mine and shrapnel from the mine traveled up into Stark's chest. An eastern hemisphere guerrilla warrior went to finish off the survivors and saw Stark was still alive. Since the terrorist soldier noticed that Stark was wearing civilian clothing –the terrorist warrior carried Stark to the leader and asked the warlord for reward. The terrorist leader gave the terrorist guerilla some money and had the guerilla terrorist leader's surgeon work on Stark. All the guerilla leader's surgeon could do was stitch the cut closed and go over to tell the guerilla leader that there was too much shrapnel close to Stark's heart and shrapnel was inoperable at that time. …. .

The End

Meredith-3 "…CIAL EDITION! THE FIRST APPEARANC**ES** OF ANTHONY IRON MAN STARK!"


	7. Chapter 8

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Approximately Word Counted 400

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

SHORT INTRODUCTION TO MARVEL MASTERWORKS –IRON 

MAN VOLUME # ONE

by

Mark Walt Meredith

These are Stark The Iron Man's first ten appearances from the comic book Tales of Suspense comics. _Stark The Iron Man is watching a display of Stark The Iron Man's missiles in the eastern hemisphere of the world._ Stark The Iron Man trips a bomb and a piece of shrapnel shoots up into Stark The Iron Man's chest cavity. Stark The Iron Man is captured as a P.O.W. (Prisoner OF War.) See Stark The Iron Man's armor that Stark The Iron Man's armor was based on! It looks just like the first armor Stark The Iron Man created in Iron Man (one) with its gray Hulk-like form, and metal bolts holding it together –its metal treads—like thick iron Timberline combat boots and flame thrower gun! See the first appearance of the first man to become The Crimson Dynamo –Professor Vanko! _YOU_ won't believe how OLD fashioned and corny "Prof". Vanko Crimson Dynamo looks! Those of us that like corny comics that are so bad they're good –you'll love looking at these. One won't believe how different super-heroes looked back then.

The End


	8. Chapter 9

D. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approximately Words Counted 200

56 Cottage Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 G.

W _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

IRON MAN: DEMON IN A BOTTLE—SHORT INTRO

by

Mark Walt Meredith

... Famous story-line where Anthony Stark the Iron Man realizes that Anthony Stark The Iron Man was an alcoholic. _The Iron Man movie franchise doesn't want to say the "word" "alcohol-addict" but this is a storyline that branches through both Iron Man (One) and Iron Man Two._ Robert Downey, Junior's,bouts with alcohol and drug addiction make Robert Downey, Junior; _perfect_ to play Anthony Stark. See why Robert Downey, Junior, was perfectly chosen by movie-makers for this exact reason that all comic book readers know and probably movie fans such as you don't.

The End


	9. Chapter 10

Disabled

Crime-Fighters—FANTASTIC 4: RISE OF THE SILVER

SURFER'S Army Officer Frankie Raye Nova Two

by

M. Walt Meredith

I'm willing to bet that most people whom saw Fantastic 4: the Rise of the Silver Surfer wouldn't know that once Frankie Raye had amnesia. The detailed history of Miss Raye begins back around 1941.

Before WW II Miss Raye's father Professor Phineas Horton had created and invented an artificial man, an android. The problem was that the chemicals in the android's blood that kept it alive would seep out of its artificial pores and the chemical was highly flammable. Every time this chemical blood would come in contact with air it would burst into flames. Horton because of this merely put his own android into a glass tube and mechanically pumped all of the air out of the giant glass tube. Horton called a press conference to display his own break through. The synthetic man slept when there was no oxygen but when the news-people came to see his new invention Horton pulled a lever to show the newspapers what happened when the android was exposed to oxygen. The artificial man burst into flames and awoke to the shock of the whole press conference. Horton had created a man but it was always aflame! Horton eventually wanted to give squadrons of human torches to the army to win WW II more easily but that was not meant to be. The papers called the artificial man the Human Torch, and said that the Torch was a possible menace so Horton was forced to bury the cylinder of glass on a plot of empty property that Horton bought with a hole dug into it. Horton had to bury the glass tube with wet cement so that the wet cement formed a solid block of concrete around the Torch. While the Torch dreamed beneath the Earth itself, the Torch listened to head-phones given by Horton teaching Torch basic English skills. Horton had always thought that he could figure out how to help Torch to learn to cure the side effect of his being alive which was his bursting to flames when coming in contact with the open air. There was, though – a slow leak in the glass tube device that Torch was contained within. When a crack formed in the cement of the empty piece of property, Torch slowly got enough air to burst in to flame and awoke. Enough air got to Torch for Torch to explode the artificial man's own way out from the solid concrete block. Torch burnt his own way out of the concrete and glass, crawling out of the Earth like a Demon from Hell. The android on fire crawled out of the rubble like some Monster as citizens of New York scattered. The denizens of New York scattered and fled at the sight of this flaming man. Torch walked across town the people of New York panicking at the sight of the artificial man on fire. The flaming android made his way to Horton's labs this time able to articulate his pain at being born just to be shown to news people like a dumb animal and trapped in a glass cylinder underground to dream forever. Horton tried to escape Torch burning Torch's way through everything in order to get to Horton. The flaming artificial man ran his way across town, leaving a path of flaming footsteps across town to find Horton. The android like some flaming (FRAN KIN SHTEIN'S) Frankenstein's monster burned the artificial man's way through walls to get to the artificial man's creator. The flaming android burned the android's way through buildings, as the crow flies, towards where his creator hid. The artificial man gutted buildings with the artificial man's flames as they burnt to the ground behind Torch. When the android finally made Torch's way to where Horton was in the end Horton couldn't run any longer and he finally told the android to look as what he "did". Horton yelled at Torch that "didn't", the android realize that the artificial man was on fire and that the android had set Manhattan on fire? The android realized that right then Firemen were rushing and working overtime to put out the buildings that the android had put aflame. Knowing that the flaming android was a monster Torch ran to a nearby pool and splashed into that pool, Torch's flame making an explosion as the water engulfed the android's flames. Torch floated in the pool of water asleep without any air once again. As William Shakespeare once wrote, asleep, perchance to dream …. . The artificial man was revived eventually and taught how to control his flame and he became a superhero. Torch had joined the team called WW II's The Invaders with Captain America, Robert Frank the Whizzer, James "Bucky" Barnes, Namor McKenzie the Sub Mariner, Mr. Raymond "Toro", Falsworth (Union "Jack"), Madeline Miss America (Joyce), and Jacqueline Falsworth Spitfire. In 1961 when Miss Storm, Johnny Spencer Storm, Benjamin Jacob Grimm and Prof Reed Richards became the Fantastic Four, had gotten their powers from Cosmic Rays and Mr. Storm had got the power to control flame and fly like a rocket-engine, Mr. Storm named himself after the WW II vigilante. Somewhere in the two hundred's issues of The Fantastic Four in the late 1970's Jonathan Spencer Storm the Human Torch II had a girlfriend named Miss Raye. Miss Raye was a young woman with a phobia of fire that had met young Mr. Storm and was becoming more and more attracted and was feeling closer and closer emotionally to John Spence Storm Human Torch II. Miss Raye was slowly learning to lose her irrational phobia for fire. One day Miss Raye trusted Mr. Storm enough to ask Johnny Storm Torch to quickly come to Miss Raye's apartment stressing the fact it was very important. Miss Raye showed Mr. Storm that under her clothes she always had a one-piece golden bikini that she couldn't seem to ever take off. The golden bathing-suit was something that made Miss Raye feel like maybe she was insane and that she would just hallucinate it but was glad that Mr. Storm could see as well. Miss Raye said Miss Raye could almost remember where she had gotten the golden costume. Johnny Storm Torch told her to try to remember and push Miss Raye's self.

Miss Raye suddenly remembered and the room exploded into flames.

Johnny Storm Torch looked up to see a hole in the ceiling and that Miss Raye was long gone from the room Mr. Storm was in …. Johnny Storm Torch used his power over flame to make the fire in the room leap onto his body, snuffing out the fires in the apartment. Mr. Storm then flew out through the hole in the ceiling and matched speeds with Raye Nova to convince Miss Raye to come down to the ground. …. .

- - -30- - -

M, G. Duramen _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Approx. Count 200

506 Cottage Road Three _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 2011 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Disposable Copy

3372

AfterWords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily –if you don't want it to be – then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? … Inspire me by putting a review! Tell me what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
